Sens en alerte
by Celestin s tales
Summary: Ed arrive dans le bureau de Roy Mustang alors que celui-ci est endormi. Réponse au challenge Saint Valentin du Collectif NoName.


Salutation ! Voici ma réponse -mon "white day"- au cadeau de saint Valentin offert par Ariane il y a de ça un mois.

Je me suis vraiment amusé en écrivant ce texte. Pour dire la vérité je l'ai imaginé, écrit et corrigé en un jour. C'est-à-dire... Aujourd'hui. La procrastination c'est mal… Et vous voulez savoir pourquoi c'est mal . Parce que je n'ai pas pu le faire corriger par un bêta.

Alors d'avance, pardon pour les fautes d'orthographe ! J'ai vraiment fait attention mais je ne suis ABSOLUMENT pas parfait et mon orthographe non plus.

Sur-ce, bonne lecture, laissez des reviews et à bientôt !

* * *

La lumière dorée de l'après-midi pénétrait le bureau répandant une lueur douce et chaude sur la matériel professionnel écorché par le temps. De fines particules de poussière emportées dans un ballet avec le vent semblaient s'illuminer au contact des rayons de soleil alors que ceux-ci parcouraient la pièce pour aboutir sur le visage serein de Roy Mustang.

Edward qui venait d'entrer avec fracas se figea devant la scène inattendue. Il n'était pas question de rater une opportunité pareil pour ennuyer son supérieur.

Il ferma donc la porte derrière lui pour ne pas être dérangé par un employé et avança sur la pointe des pieds.

Le parquet grinçait sous son poids pourtant peu conséquent alors que son coeur battait si vite qu'il pouvait l'entendre tambouriner dans sa cage thoracique couvrant presque entièrement les preuves de vie à l'extérieur du bureau. S'étant assez rapproché il inspira bruyamment et se figea à nouveau.

Mustange avait une fragrance bien à lui et in petro le blond l'adorait. Il y avait d'abord son eau de cologne si caractéristique; elle était musqué et rappelait l'odeur de sous boi et de la bergamote. Passé ces premières senteurs une autre se faisait remarquer. Plus burlesque il s'agissait de l'odeur de poudre à canon se rapportant au pouvoir de l'alchimiste de feu. Et pour finir l'odeur de sa peau…

Pour sentire cela il fallait être vraiment proche de lui et Edward Elric l'était.

Le bout de son nez effleurait la joue de son rival en direction de son oreille alors que sa main valide serrait de plus en plus l'accoudoir au tissu rugueux sur lequel se reposait le militaire. Balançant vers la gauche il libéra sa main et l'approcha du visage calme s'offrant à lui. Avec un sourire malicieux il plaça sa main à côté de sa bouche comme s'il allait chuchoter un secret que seul lui et Roy pouvaient entendre.

Il hésita, son coeur battait si vite... Peut-être valait-il mieux ne pas faire ça… Mais Edward était un homme impulsif alors après avoir fermé les yeux pour se donner du courage il hurla.

Il avait poussé le cri le plus puissant que ses cordes vocales étaient capables de produire et entamait déjà un sprinté effrénée pour sa vie.

Fermer la porte n'avait pas été l'une de ses meilleures idées car en combat chaque fraction de seconde comptait et il en avait perdu déjà bien trop en riant pendant sa course.

C'est donc au milieu d'un couloir bondé qu'il fut rattrapé par son prédateur. Celui-ci le fit tomber mais Ed fut satisfait d'emmener l'homme furieux dans sa chute.

"Edward Elric je vais vous coller aux archives et aux corvées de nettoyage pour les six mois à venir !"

Dans le couloir les employés présents se remirent au travail ignorant le duo erratique.

"Et puis pourquoi es-tu venu dans mon bureau aujourd'hui ? Tu n'as aucun rapport à me rendre avant la fin de la semaine." fit remarquer le plus âgé des deux alors qu'il se relevait.

"Oh ! J'allais oublier." dit le blond en claquant des doigts pour signifier qu'il y avait effectivement une bonne raison.

Il accepta la main qu'on lui tendait et une fois sur ses deux pieds attira l'homme devant lui pour lui déposer un doux baisé sur les lèvres. Il recula ensuite de deux pas et même si son instinct lui disait de fuir encore une fois resta là.

"Un baiser pour le white day ?"

"Yep"

Roy Mustang rougis et ferma les yeux pour garder contenance.

"Très bien…"

Edward sourit lui aussi rouge comme une pivoine.

Il aimait déjà ce goût: le goût de l'homme qu'il aimait, le goût de l'amour.


End file.
